


Воля Силы

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Хан Соло никогда не упускает шансов
Relationships: Han Solo/Luke Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Воля Силы

Когда до Альдераана оставался час лету, старик прикорнул в кают-компании, а мальчишка, утомившись играть с лазерной пукалкой, пошел прогуляться по кораблю. Хан немного подумал — и решил все же попытать счастья. На Татуине в этот раз было как-то не до того, чтоб с кем-нибудь уединиться, а тут, гляди, сама судьба подбрасывает этакого красавчика-пассажира. Воля Силы, не иначе.

Хан усмехнулся. Мистические глупости старика сгодятся, пожалуй, на подкаты.

Юного фермера он обнаружил у каюты, как на заказ — кажется, тот приценивался, не вздремнуть ли часок. У Хана были другие планы. Он прислонился к косяку и посмотрел на свои ногти, потом лениво перевел взгляд на Скайуокера.

— Развлечься не хочешь? До Альдераана еще час.

Скайуокер распахнул глаза — те сделались совсем неправдоподобно огромными, — и спросил:

— В каком смысле — развлечься?

— В самом прямом, — промурлыкал Хан и потрепал его по щеке. Щека была гладкая, без намека на щетину — такая же кукольная, как и все остальное в мальчишке. — До Альдераана еще час. Ну? — он кивнул на каюту. Скайуокер перевел взгляд внутрь, на пустые койки, а потом снова на Хана, и на лице его наконец появилось понимание. Скулы загорелись ярким румянцем.

Хан не сдержал смешка. Войдя, он поманил Скайуокера за собой.

Тот помялся на пороге, явно в нерешительности; Хану был знаком этот вид. Вид законченного девственника, который хочет перестать этим девственником быть. Вздохнув, Хан взял его за отворот рубашки, втянул в каюту, хлопнул по кнопке двери и, когда та закрылась, прижал Скайуокера к ней.

Под руками тот оказался еще более тощим, чем на вид. Прихватив его за талию, Хан на пробу коснулся губами уголка губ. Скайуокер ахнул; воспользовавшись этим, Хан поцеловал его, мягко втолкнувшись языком в приоткрытый рот.

Со сдавленным полустоном Скайуокер обнял Хана за шею и обмяк, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. Хан, заведенный этой невинной покорностью, притерся к его бедру — и почувствовал, что у Скайуокера тоже стоит. И крепко!

— И как такой горячий красавчик остался настолько неопытным, и это на Татуине-то? — прошептал Хан ему на ухо, дразня кожу горячим дыханием. — Не переживай, Хан Соло научит тебя всему, что надо знать.

— Я вовсе не неопытный!.. — возмутился Скайуокер — и захлебнулся словами, когда Хан сжал его член через штаны.

— Вижу, — Хан засмеялся.

Он быстро раздергал его пояс и ширинку и сунул руку внутрь, нащупывая горячий и твердый ствол. Скайуокер прикусил губу, сдерживая стон; его пальцы сжались на плечах Хана с неожиданной силой, и это было уже интереснее. Хан склонился и поцеловал его в шею, облизнув чуть солоноватую кожу. Что же с ним делать? Сосать он явно не умеет, подрочить вряд ли тоже хорошо подрочит, а с учетом неопытности… Жар пробежал по телу Хана. Да, пожалуй, вполне можно его трахнуть.

Хану нравилось быть первым. Во всем.

Он отступил, утягивая Скайуокера за собой, и уронил его на койку. Тот только сдавленно вздохнул, когда Хан бесцеремонно стащил с него обувь и штаны. В качестве поощрения Хан облизнул его член, заставив мальчишку содрогнуться.

Нависнув над ним, Хан пошарил на встроенной полке в изголовье. Он помнил, что где-то там валялась смазка. Срок годности у нее, должно быть, уже вышел — Хан не так уж часто трахался с мужиками, — но это было лучше, чем ничего. А вот и она.

Скайуокер часто дышал под ним, хлопая длинными, как у девчонки, ресницами. Хан поцеловал его, даже как-то умилившись. По его опыту, девственники делились на два типа: раздражающе инициативные и чрезмерно пассивные, и Скайуокер явно относился ко вторым. Он боялся — Хан его понимал. Но одновременно хотел, чтобы его трахнули — и это Хан понимал тоже. У него самого уже порядком звенело в яйцах.

Он снова спустился пониже и одновременно сделал две вещи — взял в рот член Скайуокера и вставил смазанный палец ему в задницу. Тот ахнул, не успев даже понять, что произошло, и вцепился Хану в волосы, то ли пытаясь отстранить его, то ли наоборот вжать в себя.

— Эй, там наверху, полегче! — Хан поднял голову и ухмыльнулся, поймав расфокусированный взгляд Скайуокера. На пробу он подвигал пальцем, и мальчишка зажмурился и застонал.

Хан вернулся к своему занятию.

Очевидно было, что Скайуокеру много не понадобилось бы, чтобы кончить, но Хан сосал небрежно, только чтобы отвлечь от неудобства в заднице. Впрочем, и этого хватало, чтобы мальчишка елозил на койке и стонал как заведенный. Следовало отдать ему должное — он не зажимался, и у Хана не заняло много времени хорошенько его растянуть. Выпустив его член изо рта с непристойным звуком, Хан снова навис над ним и, поймав затуманенный взгляд, велел:

— Согни ноги в коленях и прижми к груди.

Конечно, проще было бы поставить Скайуокера раком, но Хану отчего-то хотелось видеть его лицо в момент, когда он войдет. Глядя в голубые глаза, Хан смазал свой член, не жалея лубриканта — все равно выкидывать, — и направил себя.

— Ш-ш. Расслабься, — велел он, когда брови Скайуокера сошлись на переносице, а губы мучительно изогнулись. — Вдох, выдох… Вот так.

На очередном выдохе он втолкнулся глубже, и Скайуокер широко распахнул глаза — теперь скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Да, Хан обладал немалым хозяйством и гордился им. Правда, в таких вот случаях приходилось быть осторожным и испытывать на прочность собственное терпение.

Больше всего Хану хотелось сейчас поддернуть Скайоукера к себе за бедра и начать засаживать ему со скоростью поршня в движке «Сокола».

Он подождал. И еще подождал. И потом осторожно толкнулся глубже. Посмотрел на выражение лица Скайуокера — все еще мученическое. Передвинулся, меняя угол, обхватил ладонью его слегка пообмякший член.

От следующего толчка мальчишка ахнул, и это явно не был звук боли — в нем сквозили удовольствие и изумление. Ну слава тебе, о великая Сила, подумал Хан и наконец немного ослабил контроль.

Вскоре он понял, что и его самого надолго не хватит: Скайуокер был таким узким, таким горячим, таким податливым! Забывшись, он положил ладонь поверх кулака Хана и даже слегка подавался навстречу его толчкам, ловя свое удовольствие. Это зрелище изумляло и возбуждало — обычно первый раз для принимающего мужчины не был таким уж приятным. Но юный татуинский фермер определенно был талантлив в способности расслабиться и поймать волну. Хоть волн он никогда в жизни и не видел.

Хан прикусил губу, чувствуя, как приближается оргазм, и заработал кулаком быстрее. Как он и ожидал, скоро Скайуокер всхлипнул и забился, пачкая собственную грудь спермой; его задница сладко сжалась, и Хан, глубоко засадив, тоже спустил.

С минуту они просто лежали, хватая воздух. Потом Хан пошарил на полке снова и кинул Скайуокеру тряпку, когда-то бывшую выцветшей футболкой.

Пока он заправлялся, Скайуокер вытерся и тоже потянулся за штанами. Нагнувшись, он слегка поморщился, но в целом вид имел блаженный. Хан хмыкнул. Рад стараться, так сказать.

Комм-линк пискнул, и оттуда донеслось недовольное рычание Чуи.

— Да иду уже, иду! — недовольно откликнулся Хан, ударив по кнопке двери. Однако на пороге вспомнил, что вообще-то был не один, и обернулся. И точно, Скайуокер стоял посреди каюты и смотрел на него с выражением лица как у банты из анекдота про зоотехника-осеменителя. «А поцеловать?..»

Беззвучно выругавшись, Хан сделал шаг обратно в каюту и крепко поцеловал мальчишку, а потом взял за руку и потащил за собой в рубку.

Пассажиров ждал их желанный Альдераан, а Хана — его семнадцать тысяч кредитов. И уж конечно никаким сожалениям тут не было места.


End file.
